1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pad, and, more particularly, to a heat dissipated pad without being deformed during being exerted a vertical load.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a pad is frequently used in different situations such as a seat pad, a sleep pad, a pillow pad, and etc. Of course, the pads in different situations offer different purposes such as cushioning, keeping warm, or dissipating heat.
The conventional pad mostly has an outerbag filled with padding such as sponge, soft textile, or the like. Alternatively, the outer bag is made of water-proof material and filled with liquid.
Although the conventional pad can offer a basic function thereof, it still gets involved in a deficiency to be overcome. The deficiency is in that the pad itself is a support element so that a deformation may result from the volume of the padding being equivalent with the size of the outer bag in case of the conventional pad being subjected to a load. Thus, the pad may move outward to result in a sunken part surrounded by a raised part. If the volume of the padding is much less than the size of the outer bag, the pad becomes flattened and loses the function thereof.
In fact, the inner lining of the conventional pad provides an additional function of heat transfer except the function of support such that the pad may become hardened after being compressed and loses the original effect of cushioning and relieving pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pad, in which an inner lining of three dimensional textile is filled with certain amount of liquid and a gross volume of the inner lining, the liquid, and a resident air is less than the inner space of the pad to prevent the pad from deformation and keep the pad cool effectively.